Trouble, Trouble, Trouble
by Talks too much
Summary: Why does Caroline always find herself in torture chambers? It's the beginning of Season 5 and Caroline is knee deep in a plot to kill Klaus. This time, however, its not the Scooby Doo Gang's doing. My proposal on how to fix the unfortunate mistakes in season 4. Klaroline.


Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Caroline Forbes had gotten hit in the head before. In fact, her neck has even snapped before. But she had never experienced the amount of searing pain that was pounding through the walls of her head at this very moment. She flickered her eyes open only to see that her vision was doubling just about everything. She shook her head, only causing more pain. Her vision started to clear up only to see the outline of a male figure carefully making his way over to her.

"Whoever you are. Just know, I have a pretty mean sucker punch," she scrambled backwards. Her palms were propped behind her, ready to give her the force to jump up and confront the stranger.

He kneeled down towards her.

"You can see me?" his voice was laced with curiosity. She had heard his accent before. His brunette hair was plopped across the top of his face, still allowing her to look at the all to familiar glint in his eyes and his mischievous smirk.

"Kol?" she hoarsely whispered. There was a beat of silence before they heard shuffling noises in the background. The commotion behind them seemed to snap Kol out of his trance.

"Yes," he hissed. "Now come on before you get yourself killed," he spat out. She looked momentarily frozen so he grabbed her wrist and shot out of the streets with vampire speed. The jerk brought Caroline to her senses as she ran along with him.

"What's happening?" she quivered. She was pretty sure the Original hated her guts and wanted her _dead_. Especially, considering the whole Elena incident. But something in the bottom pit of her stomach was telling her to keep running.

"Honestly?" he asked with his distinct accent. "I have no idea," he gave her one last look as they darted through corners, trying to find a safe place.

"Where are we?" she asked, trying to keep up with him. He was practically dragging her through a pale background of fog. She squinted her eyes trying to get a good look at the haziness whipping around her. And that's when she caught sight of a ghastly Mystic Falls along with its pale inhabitants. She scrunched her eyebrows before halting them to a stop.

"Darling," his voice was strained now. "We've got to get out of here."

"Are we…" she trailed, looking around as they stood next to the Mystic Grill. Ghostly figures were walking by her, entertaining their own conversations. None of the people Caroline knew so dearly were looking at her, instead they were looking right _through _her. She took one last look at Kol and suddenly it all registered. "Are we on the Other Side?"

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

The large, crumbled walls of the Coliseum draped around them, in all its glory.

"It was even more beautiful back then." she parted her lips- even after all these years the world still left her awestruck. He shifted uncomfortably beside her as a he dug his hands into the pockets of his faded Levi's.

"Its something," he mumbled. He shot her a sideways glance as she gave him a soft smirk. She grasped his hand and trudged along the cobbled streets of Rome.

"Let's get some gelato," she said giving him a wicked glance. She raised her perfectly plucked, blonde eyebrows as he sighed and stalled.

"Bekah, we've had gelato every day since we've got here," the blonde groaned. She was about to say something when she caught a glimpse of a baby blue stroller making its way down the alley way. A couple was huddled around their precious bundle of joy, murmuring to each other as though the world was disappearing around them. Rebekah's eyes lost their prior light as they hovered over the pink ball of flesh.

"What's wrong?" Matt stalked a little closer, sensing her drastic mood change. She stood silently. "Bekah?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" she hummed. Her eyes caught his.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she pushed it off quickly. Brushing past him, she hurriedly pounded her heeled boots through the narrow streets of Italy.

"Its not nothing. Let's talk about it," Matt sighed out as he caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist to keep her in place. Rebekah rolled her eyes and faced him.

"What? What do you want me to say? I'm stuck half way across the world with some brute?" she snarled. She yanked her arms out and turned her back on him as she furiously continued to walk away. She could deal with the guilt of being harsh as long as she didn't have to answer his damn question.

"Rebekah," he snapped, an honestly rare occurrence. "What's wrong" His hand reached the back of her shoulder and she paused.

"Nik-" her voice was raspy. The blonde turned around, giving here partner a weak smile. "He, um," she started. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably. "He's going to be a father."

"What?" Matt's eyes enlarged two-fold.

"Yeah, share the news with the rest of the gang," she muttered under her breath. He raised his eyebrows and she knew his lips were sealed. "Its just," she paused. She shifted her weight. "I told Elijah I didn't want anything to do with Nik."

"And?" he quested her softly. His fingers were threading through her soft blonde hair.

"I want to be an aunt."

"And?" he questioned further.

"And I miss him," she let a defeated sigh. There was a moment of silence.

"So, I'm guessing our next stop is New Orleans?"

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

New Orleans was a busy city at night. That was one of the things he fancied the most about the city. There was always something going on. Tonight, there was plenty. Klaus ruminated over the events of the night as he took a step into the bar. His leather jacket clung to him purposefully as he made his strides to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" the blonde smirked, leaning against the counter. She was in a flowery sundress with her blonde hair loose. He paused for a moment as he registered her features.

"Scotch," he said out of habit. He sat on a stool and twisted himself over to the bartender. "So, what's going on today, Camille," he smirked as she placed the glass in front of him. She gave him a pointed look and glanced sideways, motioning to the group of vampires huddled in the corner of the bar. The lighting was pretty dingy but Klaus' vampire sense could clearly make out the faces- Marcel's lackeys.

"A couple of hours," she responded to his unasked question. He nodded. He took another swing of his scotch and turned towards the group.

"Guess I have to make small talk," Klaus murmured under his breath. He glanced sideways at the witch who was currently bussing tables. Her black hair was tied up neatly in a bun as she collected the dirty dishes. Her eyes momentarily met his as she gave him a swift nod. He had come to realize, through these last couple of months, that Sophie Deveroux was more cunning than he had anticipated. Her plans of imbedding himself within Marcel's tight circle of friends was working out quite well. He passed by her without giving her a significant look. When he reached the table that fostered the brood of vampires, he chuckled.

"Klaus," one sneered. He might have been gaining Marcel's trust, but his lackeys still despised him over the whole "biting incident".

"Mate," he smirked, seating himself in the booth.

"What are you doing here," another hissed.

"Grabbing a drink with my best mates," he replied dryly. He began to drum his fingers on his knee. Marcel's gang irritated him to no end, but he had to keep up the ruse even if the wankers were bloody idiots.

"Now, fellas, play nice," they heard the charming voice. Marcel stepped into the group and gave Klaus a smile, bearing his white pearls. "Klaus, we have a situation we need to discuss," he looked over to his old mentor. He nodded towards the door and the pair began to depart from the group of scowling vampires. Klaus chuckled as he saw the countless faces of resentment. He had easily maneuvered his way back into being Marcel's confidante and that _bothered_ the day walkers. Klaus slightly turned his head to give an arrogant smirk before heading off to follow Marcel.

He followed his ex-protégée out the front door of the bar and into the warm, muggy weather of New Orleans. Once they settled on the side walk, Klaus dug his hands in his pocket and waited for the conversation to start. It wasn't lost upon him that he was playing the subservient role, but the promise of a future kingdom kept him participating in the ruse. He looked at Marcel and smirked knowing that within a couple of months, he would be usurped.

"A friend of mine…" Marcel trailed. Klaus narrowed in his gaze in suspicion.

"If you're going to tell me something, mate, might as well be the whole story," he grumbled. He despised being out of the loop and he thus always tried to prod Marcel for more information on his inner secrets. The dark skinned companion gave the older vampire a good look before nodding.

"You're right," he sighed. "Not here, though," he let out before taking off in vampire speed through the streets of New Orleans. Due to the age difference, it wasn't much of a workout for Klaus to keep up with him. They wound their way through old bars and people before whisking themselves into an abandoned warehouse.

"Alright, have at it," Klaus grumbled, his patience was wearing thin. He was only keeping his promise to Sophie because Elijah had convinced him to, but if Marcel were going to toy with him all bets would be off.

"A witch I know-" Marcel started but was interrupted by Klaus' brutish chuckle.

"You have friends that are witches."

"Yes," Marcel glared. Klaus knew that it was better if he didn't push his buttons, but it was so enticing. "A powerful witch," he snarled. Klaus held his hands up as a sign of surrender and nodded for Marcel to go on. "She said a witch is trying to contact you from the other side," he stated vaguely, trying the gauge Klaus' reaction. The blond vampire stood stoically and his eyes narrowed.

"What witch?" he said suspiciously.

"She said her name was Bonnie Bennett."

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Caroline sat near the bar counter tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the glossy, wooden surface. Her eyes glanced over longingly at the beer the bartender was handing over to the customer.

"One of the long list of negatives of The Other Side," Kol offered with a bitter chuckle. "I'm never going to get smashed for the rest of eternity."

"Well, I really could use a drink right now."

"Well, tough luck." She met Kol's stare with raised brows.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Watching other people get drinks."

"I don't mean _here," _she said pointedly. He smirked. She sighed with frustration. "Kol, I am stranded in limbo and I don't even remember dying. Not in the mood for games."

He cocked his head to the side.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked curiously. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I, uh, I remember getting out of my car." He slowly nodded her head to go on. She bit her bottom lip in concentration. "I remember hearing a voice," she finally said hesitantly.

"Female?" Kol suggested. Her eyes darted up to his in surprise. And Caroline slowly nodded, lightly bouncing her gold curls.

"Yeah, she was muttering something…" she trailed. "Like, some sort of spell."

"My mother."

"_Your what_?"

**A/N I know I'm supposed to be writing another Klaroline fic, and I promise I am, I'm almost finished with that chapter, but I already had this written out and I was just wondering what you guys thought of the idea. Anyways, I was extremely upset when Kol died last season, still can't get over that shit. And Rebekah/Klaus' relationship was just torn apart. And Klaroline was so built up. With all these feels, my mind kind of wandered. Let me know what you think**

**Love,**

**Talks Too Much  
**


End file.
